L from Love
by Chuuu-Chan
Summary: "Aku Sasuke, aku menemukan hp ini di perpustakaan dan aku-" Tut tut tut. / "Halo... Maaf mengganggu.. Aku Sakura. Pemilik hp itu..." Ini adalah fict pertama saya. Inspirated by Ilana Tan's novel. Warning : Gaje, typo, AU, dll. RnR please..


Halo minna-san..

Perkenalkan, saya adalah Chuuu-chan (Mutiara Sari)

Author yang sempat menulis 2 tahun yang lalu..

Karena suatu hal saya berhenti menulis..

Awalnya hanya untuk beberapa waktu tapi malah bertahun-tahun..

Saya benar-benar minta maaf karena kesannya saya adalah author yang tidak bertanggung jawab..

Maka dari itu saya kembali untuk menuntaskan fict yang telah saya tulis..

Tapi fictnya telah saya hapus namun akan digantikan dengan fict yang sama tapi telah saya permak (?) dan judulnya pun akan saya ubah..

Fict yang sebelumnya (2 chapter) isinya terlalu pendek jadi saya berinisiatif untuk menggabungkannya agar lebih nyaman dibaca..

Saya sangat minta maaf karena telah menelantarkan fict ini..

Terutama bagi reader/author yang telah me-review fict saya…

Suzuhee86, ZephyrAmfoter, Bunga Sakura, Tori Piya, Key is my name, Zacaz Aifuha, thepoetry, Dalia Fullbuster, Lalal BooBoo, Azuka Kanahara, Namizuka Min-min, Ran Uchiha, Felichiru, Inolana WillowShimmer.

Semoga fict yang saya permak ini menjadi lebih enak dibaca dibandingkan fict sebelumnya..

Sebelumnya saya informasikan bahwa fict ini saya buat karena terinspirasi dari novel karya Ilana Tan, jadi plotnya agak mirip..

Karena ini karya pertama saya, jadi saya mohon maaf apabila terdapat banyak kesalahan..

Mohon review agar fict saya lebih baik lagi di chapter berikutnya..

Selamat membaca minna-san..  
Hope u enjoy it ^_^

Naruto by Mashashi Kishimoto

L from Love By Chuuu-Chan

Inspirated by Ilana Tan's novel

Chapter 1

Musim panas, Korea.

Musim panas. Inilah yang melanda Korea saat ini. Musim yang jatuh awal bulan Juli dengan suhu derajat yang sangat panas, dari 30 derajat Celcius dapat mencapai 35 derajat Celcius. Keadaan yang sangat panas membuat masyarakat Korea lelah bekerja. Sehingga kebanyakan perusahaan industry maupun instansi pemerintahan dan pendidikan menjadwalkan untuk mengadakan hari libur musim panas selama 1 minggu. Namun hal ini tidak berlaku bagi perusahaan nomor 1 se-Asia, Uchiha Corporation. Walaupun tidak meliburkan karyawannya, perusahaan itu cukup mengerti dengan situasi dan kondisi, sehingga jam kerja dikurangi yang biasanya dimulai jam 8 pagi dan berakhir pada jam 5 sore menjadi jam 9 pagi sampai jam 3 siang. Hal ini cukup memuaskan karyawannya karena mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan keluarga mereka pada sore maupum malam hari.

Di musim panas yang menyengat ini, seorang pria berambut raven yang diketahui sebagai salah satu pimpinan Uchiha Corporation tengah menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan, yang tak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Dia terlihat sedang memperhatikan tentang bisnis yang terpampang jelas dihadapannya. Mungkin sedang memilih buku mana yang akan ia beli. Jas melekat pada tubuhnya menandakan bahwa ia baru pulang dari kantor. Tanpa ia sadari, sebuah hp tengah bertengger manis di rak buku yang dekat darinya.

Kriing kriing (?)

Lantunan nada dering hp tersebut memecah keheningan yang tercipta di perpustakaan itu dan tentu saja mengganggu penghuninya. Seseorang yang tidak diketahui identitasnya seenaknya saja mengklaim bahwa Sasuke adalah pemilik hp itu. Tidak aneh memang, melihat posisi Sasuke yang sangat dekat dengan hp itu.

"Hei, tolong jawab hpmu, bunyinya sangat mengganggu. Kami butuh ketenangan." Tegurnya, alhasil membuat Sasuke menjadi pusat perhatian. Menghindari perdebatan, Sasuke meraih hp itu dengan langkah gontai lalu menekan tombol 'Yes' kemudian menempelkannya di telinga.

"Halo, Sakura-chan, kamu di mana ?" Ucap seorang pria di ujung sana.

'Sakura ? Pemilik hp ini ya ?' batin Sasuke

"Halo… Maaf, ini bukan Sakura" kata Sasuke

"Bukan Sakura ? Lalu siapa ? Kenapa hpnya bisa ada padamu ? Jangan-jangan kau pacar baru Sakura ?" Tanya pria di ujung sana bertubi-tubi.

"Aku Sasuke, aku menemukan hp ini di perpustakaan dan aku-"

Tut Tut Tut

'Sial. Baterainya habis' batin Sasuke setengah kesal.

'Ah. Merepotkan sekali, lebih baik kubawa pulang saja hp ini, pemiliknya pasti akan mencari hp ini' lanjutnya sembari menenggelamkan hp touchscreen berwarna putih itu ke saku jasnya dan berjalan keluar perpustakaan, meninggalkan buku yang akan ia baca begitu saja.

Sasuke terus berjalan menuju mobilnya tanpa menghiraukan tatapan gadis-gadis yang menyiratkan kekaguman. Sasuke berhenti didekat mobil CR-V berwarna putih lalu naik dan mengendarainya menuju apartemennya. 20 menit waktu yang dibutuhkan Sasuke untuk sampai di apartemennya. Sasuke memarkir mobilnya di tempat parkir yang disediakan khusus untuk para penghuni apartemen sasuke tinggal. Sasuke turun dari mobil dan membawa langkahnya ke lantai 2 dan berhenti di pintu apartemen no. 7 yang berhadapan dengan apartemen no 10.

"Tadaima..." Ucapnya seraya menbuka pintu dan mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumah berwarna putih.

Tadaima ? Aneh memang, mengingat ia berada di Korea. Namun, sulit untuk menghilangkan kebiasaan orang Jepang yang baru beberapa hari menginjakkan kaki di Korea. Sasuke membawa langkahnya menuju ruang tengah lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa. Baru 10 menit berbaring, Sasuke teringat akan hp mungil yang ada di kantong jasnya. Dia mengambilnya dan men-charge hp itu di kamarnya. Setelah itu, Sasuke meluncur (?) ke dapur untuk menikmati segelas jus tomat kesukaannya hingga gelasnya kosong lalu kembali ke kamarnya, hendak membersihkan diri dan tidur.

"Gawat ! Hpku ! Dimana ya aku menyimpannya ? "

Di sebuah rumah yang sederhana namun cukup nyaman untuk pemiliknya, terdengar suara seorang wanita yang tengah panik mencari hpnya.

"Hmm… Dimana ya ? Jangan-jangan hpku jatuh ato ketinggalan di perpustakaan ?" Tanya perempuan berambut pink tu pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ah ! Lebih baik ku telpon saja !" Lanjutnya setengah berseru.

Ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah untuk mencari telpon umum.

"Itu dia !" Serunya saat melihat telpon umum. Ia lalu berlari kecil menuju telpon umum itu.

Sesampainya di sana, ia memasukkkan beberapa uang receh lalu menempelkan gagang telpon ke telinganya.

Tut Tut Tut…

Sakura menunggu hingga telponnya dijawab, saat mendengar suara seorang pria mengucapkan 'Halo', ia langsung membalasnya,

"Halo…"

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 7 malam saat Sasuke baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Sasuke beranjak dari tempat tidurnya ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya. Setelah itu, ia kembali ke kamarnya.

Kriing kriing

Sasuke baru akan menuju ke dapur saat telinganya mendengar lantunan nada dering dari hp yang ia temukan sepulang kerja tadi. Dengan langkah gontai, Sasuke meraih hp itu dan langsung menjawabnya.

"Halo..." Katanya dingin

"Halo. Maaf mengganggu, aku Sakura, pemilik hp itu." Sasuke mendengar suara seorang wanita.

"Hn. Kau mau mengambilkan hpmu kan ? Dimana kita bertemu ?" Kata Sasuke tanpa basa-basi.

"Konoha Park. Besok, jam 9 pagi ?" Wanita yang diketahui bernama Sakura itu meminta persetujuan Sasuke.

"Besok aku ada urusan. Lusa, jam 4 ?" Giliran Sasuke meminta persetujuan wanita itu.

"Baiklah. Kenapa hpku bisa ada padamu ?" Tanya Sakura.

"Lusa saja ku beritahu. Bagaimana aku bisa mengenalmu ?"

"Oh itu. Tidak sulit menemukan wanita berambut pink" Jelas Sakura.

"Hn." Sasuke langsung mamatikan HP itu tanpa memikirkan respon tidak sopan yang telah ia ciptakan.

"Hei ! Apa-apaan dia ! Dimatikan begitu saja ! Dasar tidak sopan !" Kata Sakura kesal. Ia langsung beranjak kembali ke rumah mungilnya dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah.

-skip time-

Tanpa terasa hari yang dijanjikan pun tiba. Sakura datang lebih awal 15 menit lebih awal karena takut membuat orang yang telah ia repotkan menunggu lama. Namun yang terjadi justru kebalikannya.

"Huh. Orang itu lama sekali. Ini sudah 1 jam lebih." Sakura mengeluh seraya melipatkan tangannya di depan dada. Ia sedang menunggu orang ingin mengembalikan hp miliknya.

Tak jauh dari tempat Sakura, terlihat orang yang ditunggunya telah datang.

'Gawat. Sudah jam 5. Dia pasti sudah menunggu' batin Sasuke melihat jam tangannya seraya turun dari mobilnya saat tiba di Konoha Park. Ia lalu berjalan sambil mengedarkan pandangannya di sekeliling Konoha Park. Ia mencari sosok seorang wanita berambut pink.

'Hn. Itu dia' Ia kembali membatin saat matanya menangkap wanita berambut ping yang sedang duduk di

bangku taman dengan posisi yang membelakangi Sasuke yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Maaf. Aku terlambat." Kata Sasuke saat tiba di belakang seorang wanita berambut pink. Wanita itu langsung berbalik dan memasang tampang cemberut. Walaupun begitu ia tak dapat memungkiri bahwa pria yang berdiri dihapannya sangatlah tampan.

"Sekali lagi maaf." Sasuke meminta maaf untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Huh. Ya sudah. Mana hpku ?" Sakura langsung meminta hpnya.

"Hn. Sebentar." Sasuke langsung merogoh kantong celana jeansnya. 'Gawat. Tidak ada' batinnya saat mendapati hp Sakura tidak ada di kantong celananya.

"Sakura. Sepertinya HP mu ketinggalan di rumahku" ucap Sasuke datar

"Nani ? 1 jam aku menunggu ! Dan HP ku tidak ada ? Tidak ada ?" Kata Sakura setengah berteriak.

"Huh. Kau mau Hp mu atu tidak ? "

"Tentu saja aku mau !"

"Kalu begitu, ikut aku"

"Hah ? Kemana ?" Tanya Sakura heran.

"Tentu saja ke rumahku" Tanpa menunggu tanggapan Sakura, Sasuke langsung melangkah menuju mobilnya.

"Hei ! Tunggu !" Sakura menyusul Sasuke setengah berlari.

Sesampainya di parkiran mereka naik mobil dan melesat ke apartemen milik Sasuke. Keheningan tercipta di dalam mobil. Sasuke yang memang pada dasarnya irit bicara tidak peduli dengan keadaan seperti itu. Beda dengan Sakura yang merasa agak canggung tapi terlalu malu untuk memulai percakapan. Tak terasa mereka telah sampai. Mereka pun turun dari mobil dan menuju ke apartemen Sasuke dengan Sakura yang mengekori Sasuke dari belakang. Tak lama kemudian mereka pun sampai.

"Tadaima. Ayo masuk Sakura" ucap Sasuke seraya membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk. Tak lupa sebelumnya mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumah.

"Eh. Iya." Respon Sakura kemudian mengikuti Sasuke. ' Tadaima ? Dia juga dari Jepang ?' batin Sakura heran

Ceklek

"Eh ? Kau mengunci pintunya?" Tanya Sakura sedikit bergetar.

"Tentu saja" Jawab sasuke enteng.

"Bisakah tidak dikunci ?"

"Hn. Baiklah." Sasuke pun memenuhi permintaan Sakura. 'Dasar aneh' batinnya kemudian.

"Tunggulah disini. Akan ku ambilkan hpmu" Kata Sasuke saat mereka tiba diruang tengah.

"Baiklah" Sakura duduk di sofa depan TV lalu mengedarkan pandangannya disekeliling apartemen Sasuke. 'Apartemennya bagus' pikirnya. Sesaat kemudian Sasuke dtang membawa serta hp Sakura.

"Ini hpmu" Sasuke menyodorkan hp yang ia pegang kepada Sakura.

"Oh. Terima kasih errr…"

"Sasuke" Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Arigatou Sasuke. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu" Sakura berdiri dari posisinya.

"Hn" Sasuke ikut berdiri

Baru selangkah SasuSaku melangkah,

KRYUUK

Perut mereka melantunkan bunyi yang sama dan seketika wajah mereka memerah, malu.

'Perut sialan' 'Memalukan' Batin mereka bersamaan.

Hening sesaat.

"Kau lapar ?" Tanya sasuke memecah keheningan.

"Hm… iya" Sakura sebenarnya malu mengakuinya, tapi menyangkal pun tidaka ada gunanya. Perutnya sudah terlanjur mengungkap kebenaran. Ckckck, sangat disayangkan.

"Kalu begitu, tinggallah dulu. Aku juga lapar. Kau bisa memasak kan ?" Sasuke menyuruh Sakura tanpa

menunggu persetujuan dari wanita bermata emerald itu.

"Hah. Baiklah. Bisa tunjukkan dapurnya ?"

"Ayo…"

Sasuke melangkah diikuti Sakura yang mengekorinya dari belakang. Sasuke sebenarnya tidak terbiasa berdua saja dengan wanita. Tapi, entah mengapa ada sesuatu pada Sakura yang membuatnya nyaman, entah apa karena sikap Sakura yang terbilang biasa-biasa saja. Tidak lebay seperti wanita yang ia jumpai pada umumnya. Sesampainya di dapur, Sasuke mempersilahkan Sakura masuk.

"Nasi goreng" Ucapnya pada Sakura

"Eh ?"

"Masakkan aku nasi goreng"

"Hei, inikan sudah sore. Tidak aneh ?" Tanya Sakura heran.

"Masakkan saja. Tomatnya yang banyak." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sakura Sasuke langsung meninggalkan dapur menuju ruang tengah untuk beristirahat sejenak.

"Eh ? Tomat ? Aneh" Katanya lalu menyiapkan bahan yag dibutuhka dan mulai memasak. Tangan Sakura terlihat begitu lincah meracik bumbu nasi goreng. Walaupun Sakura adalah dokter handal yang terbilang, ia tidak pernah melupakan kodratnya sebagai wanita. Sakura sering menghabiskan waktu luangnya dengan memasak ataupun hanya membaca novel. Tak terasa 15 menit telah berlalu dan nasi goreng yang dimasak Sakura telah tersaji di meja makan dengan tampilan serta wangi khas nasi goreng yang menggugah selera.

"Akhirnya selesei juga. Hmm… Sasuke mana ya?" Gumamnya sendiri.

"Lebih baik aku memanggilnya." Lanjutnya sambil melangkahkan kaki ke ruang tengah. Sesampainya disana, Sakura disuguhkan pemandangan indah. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke, si tampan berhati es (?) tengah tertidur di sofa dengan wajah polos bak anak kecil dan dalam beberapa saat ia terpaku memandang wajah polos itu. Dengan perlahan Sakura melangkah dan mempersempit jaraknya dengan Sasuke. Saat jaraknya terbilang cukup dekat, Sakura mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Sasuke yang tertidur di sofa dan mulai memanggil namanya dengan suara yang pelan dan terdengar lembut.

"Sasuke… " panggilnya.

"Sasuke… Ayo bangun.. " panggilnya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Nghhh… " Sasuke menggeliat pelan lalu mulai membuka matanya dan secepat kilat mengganti posisinya menjadi duduk. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya pada Sakura sambil mengucek mata.

"Masakannya sudah jadi. " Jawab Sakura dengan wajah tersenyum sembari berdiri.

"Hn. Sebentar. Aku cuci muka dulu. Tunggulah di dapur." Perintahnya lalu berdiri dan menuju kamar mandi

"Baiklah." Sakura pun melangkah kembali ke dapur dan menunggu Sasuke.

TBC

Bagaimana minna? Bagus tidak? Keep or Delete?

Mohon saran dan kritiknya ya


End file.
